Writer's Block
by suzuransenpai
Summary: Genderbend!Haruka x Genderbend!Tomo-chan. Slight!Genderbend!Masato x Genderbend!Ren, Genderbend!Haruka, Genderbend!Tomo-chan. Haru suffers writers block and Tomochika comes in at the right time. SMUT & CRACK.


Crack. Bad writing orz.  
Haruka=Haru  
Tomochika=Tomochika  
Genderbend story.  
Haru is male Haruka, Tomochika is male Tomochika-yes I kept the name the same-it's a pretty manly name after all. Ren is female Ren. Misaki is Female Masato.  
Slight genderbend!RenxMasato.  
Natsuki is Female Natsuki.

Haru sighed, running his hands through his silky pink hair. His yellow eyes flashing a dull tiredness. He set his pen down on his desk, propping his head on his palm. But before he could flop onto his bed and temporarily give up on the song he was writing, a man with cherry red hair and a single braid blasted through the door.

"Haru, I missed you sooo much." Tomochika said in bliss, almost forgetting that Haru was working on something. The cheerful complexion slowly dissipated when a worried expression replaced itself. "Oh, dear, am I interrupting something?" Tomochika said, hugging the smaller pink haired man.

"Ah, no, actually I was just about to call you." Haru said with a weak smile before standing up to hug Tomochika.

"I feel honored, the great producer Haru calling me!" The red haired man exclaimed liveliness taking root in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm not that great, but I'm having a bit of a writers block." Haru sighed wrapping his hands around Tomo's back.

"You should visit your little idols, that always helps you, doesn't it?" Tomo said gently, lacing his fingers between the shorter man's.  
Haru nodded, resting his head into Tomochika's neck. His hands came up playing with the cherry-colored ends of hair that fell slightly above the taller man's neck.

"Yeah, but all of them are probably doing there own stuff by now." Haru said in a dreamy voice.

Tomochika put Haru's hand in his hand, which was previously on the man's back, and put his right hand on the shorter man's lower back. pulling them closer together, so that they were only centimeters apart.

"Do you remember that time when we walked into Masaki and Ren kissing. That was a surprise, wasn't it?" Tomochika chuckled, kissing Haru square on the lips. A blush became visible on Haru's cheek. But his eyes closed in delight.

"That was very unexpected, but I thought Masaki was acting different before actually seeing them kiss." The pinknette said, stifling a laugh, pressing his head into Tomochika's broad chest.

"I remember when we were put in the same dorm in highschool-I swear I fell in love with you at first sight, and I honesty got a bit jealous when you started talking to all the girls." The taller boy said, nostalgia thick in his voice. His feet stepping in a circle, spinning the two, dancing to imaginary music.

Haru nodded, kissing Tomochika on the cheeks in silent thanks.

"I was lost back then, guess, I had thought I was into...girls..but then I would look at you and you were so dazzling." Tomo's eyes suddenly narrowed, his hands snaking down to grasp the shorter boy's ass. He put the soft fat in between his fingers.

"You don't mind if we do it, right? I've been holding out for a bit and that line you just used." Tomo said in a slightly nervous voice.

Haru moaned at caress of his body, a red blush settling on his cheeks. Haru's hands rested on either side of Tomo's cheeks, placing a kiss on his lips, which Tomo deepened. Tomochika's tongue made his way into Haru's mouth, coaxing the shorter boy's tongue to join in. His hands squeezing harder on the boy's ass, now making their way to his pants. He unfastened the tan corduroys, while the two boys still engaged in a heated kiss. He slipped Haru's red t-shirt off, a trail of saliva slipping between them when they parted. Haru's erection straining against the cotton material of his pants.

"I know you've been busy so...You're aloud t-to b-be i-inside me." Haru stuttered, panting and unzipping the taller man's tight pants. Tomochika nodded and placed a kiss on top of the pinknette's head.

"Thanks."

Tomochika took off his shirt and boxers and quickly retrieved a tube of lube from Haru's nightstand. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his finger tips, sticking a finger into Haru's warm caverns. The shorter man moaned in pain before Tomochika's fingers began hitting his prostate,making him moan lustily. He entered a second finger scissoring, trying desperately to prepare the shorter boy. Tomochika decided it was time, so he sat down on Haru's bed and poured almost half the bottle on his pulsing erection. Haru walked over dazily and crawled up on the bed, raising on leg over the taller boy's erection, taking in the whole length, moving his hips to a steady rhythm. Tomochika moaned, his member wanting to move within the warm caverns of the shorter boy.

"You can move, I'm fine." Haru said his voice dripping with pain. Tomo's eyes softened at the realization that Haru was indeed not ready and trying to please Tomochika; But if this kind of activity was rushed, it could add unnecessary pain, which they could afford to go without.

"I'm ready when you are." Tomochika said rubbing soothing circles on the smaller boy's back. Haru brought his hands up to Tomo's back adjusting the angle to hit his prostate.

"I'm..ready.." Haru said moaning, Tomochika's dick fully in him. Tomochika picked up pace, thrusting fully into Haru's ass, a hot sweat rolling down the side of his face. The smaller boy rolled head in pleasure, his ass slapping in time with his boyfriend's thrusts.

"I love you." Tomochika said, In a hushed tone before spilling his seed into Haru's ass. The rush of it sent Haru to the edge spilling his seed over both of their bodies.

After the two males stood there in hot, sticky glory. The two hopped into the shower, washing off the sweat and more importantly, the cum. When the two were cleaned up, Haru went strait to his desk, writing down the lyrics for his new song.

"This is a great song, how did you think of it? I'm curious!" Natsuki asked, pushing her glasses upward and moving a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Haru blushed, his eyes not daring to look at Natsuki's.

"Um...It's a long story."

I am sorry. orz I shouldn't write.


End file.
